


it was love

by bongjaehyunz



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongjaehyunz/pseuds/bongjaehyunz





	it was love

The moment Jaehyun opened his eyes this morning, he knew things weren’t right. He turned to lie on his side and stretched to reach for his phone on the bedside table. He knew his gut feeling was right, something was definitely amiss. Jibeom wasn’t good at replying to text messages, he really wasn’t. But without fail, he’d definitely leave a ‘good morning’ text every morning, a text which Jaehyun loved waking up to, albeit meaningless and seemingly trivial. 

 

Today there was none. Jaehyun checked the time on his phone, _5:45am, he might still be asleep_ , he tried to convince himself. With a heavy heart, Jaehyun got up and got dressed for school. He thought of asking Jibeom if something happened, but he didn’t want to seem like he was overreacting. _Whatever, he probably just forgot._ With a sulk and slumped shoulders, Jaehyun left for school. 

 

-

 

Jibeom was already sitting in his seat in class, books lain out on the table, he really was that model student every teacher loved. Jaehyun dragged himself into the classroom and plopped down beside Jibeom. The boy greeting Jaehyun with his oh-so-charming smile, which always made Jaehyun feel funny. A good kind of funny though. All the negative feelings in the morning were washed away with one smile Jibeom threw in Jaehyun’s way. 

 

“I got you your favourite, eat this later. You’re starting to lose your cheeks and that’s what I like most about you. I want them back!” Jibeom passed Jaehyun a paper bag, which Jaehyun opened and found his favourite snack looking back at him. 

 

Jaehyun grew hopeful again, although he hated himself for feeling this way. It felt wrong, yet right at the same time. Most importantly he’d never want to burden Jibeom with these feelings of his. He himself wasn’t even sure what those feelings were, and every time he tried to find out, the fear of disappointment stopped him in his tracks. This was why Jaehyun had long ago decided that they should just stay friends, at least for now. 

 

The rest of the school day went past in the blink of an eye, it felt like any other day, but Jaehyun just couldn’t shake the bad feeling off. 

 

The bell rang, signalling the end of the torturous school day. Jibeom started packing even before the teacher dismissed them. Jaehyun raises his eyebrow and asked, “Jibeom-ah, are you rushing off somewhere?” 

 

Jibeom slung his bag over his shoulder and pushed his chair back to its original position, “Yeah, someone is coming over for a visit today! I haven’t seen him in a long time.” He waved and disappeared after stepping out of the classroom.

 

 

_Him? Could it be...?_ There was this boy that always made Jaehyun insecure, his friendship with Jibeom seemed so insignificant beside theirs. When Jaehyun and Jibeom first met, the latter was crying over the loss of a playmate, but he was just 7 though, Jaehyun couldn’t blame him. Through the years they spent together, Jibeom never failed to remind Jaehyun that someone else exists out there, someone else better that Jaehyun. 

 

Jaehyun grabbed his bag and was ready to leave too, but something on the floor caught his eye. The perfect opportunity. Jibeom had missed out the math assignment worksheet when he was packing his bag, and it was due the next day, giving Jaehyun the perfect opportunity to head down to Jibeom’s. That was of course the secondary purpose of going down to Jibeom’s, Jaehyun had to find the answers to the question that has been bugging him for years. _What was it that he felt for Jibeom?_

 

-

Jaehyun’s thought his heart was about to burst when he alighted from the bus. He was still deep in thought when he realised he was already at Jibeom’s doorstep, walking to Jibeom’s already seemed to be muscle memory. Jaehyun reached to press the doorbell but stopped midair, noticing something that sunk his heart deeper than it already was. Jibeom’s family never placed their shoes outside, that pair definitely belonged to an outsider, _him._

 

“Jaehyun? Why don’t you go in?” A familiar voice sounded behind Jaehyun. He turned around and greeted the lady, “A-Ah, it’s alright, I see that there’s already a guest.” Jibeom’s mother smiled fondly, “Ah yes, Donghan is back in Seoul. Jibeom missed him so much all these years, they are really the best of friends. I guess they’re going to be glued to the hip again.” 

 

Jaehyun felt his palms turn sweaty as he rubbed them together. He had totally forgot about the math assignment he had wanted to pass to Jibeom. “I-I’ve heard Jibeom talk about him.” Jaehyun smiled awkwardly. “The boys are really so close, and Jibeom seems really fond of Donghan, and Donghan likewise.” Jibeom’s mother had a habit of rambling on, sometimes unnecessarily. Jaehyun felt as though she had stabbed him in the heart and twisted the knife before taking it out. 

 

“You’re not coming in? You could meet Donghan, you guys have never met right?” Jibeom’s mother smiled and reached for her keys. “N-No! It’s alright.. I just wanted to drop by, it isn’t anything important anyways. I’ll just get going. See you again, ajumma!” Jaehyun gave a quick bow and has never ran as quick as he did away from Jibeom’s home. 

 

_It was love. All these years._ He hated feeling this way, he hated knowing he wasn’t as important to Jibeom as he had wished he was. He hated feeling so helpless, having unnecessary feelings that he knew would never be reciprocated. He hated that there was someone else in the picture, the perfect picture he has tried to paint for years now. Most importantly, he hated knowing that lost the love that was never his.


End file.
